The present invention relates to a scraper for a farm implement. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scraper having a rotating blade that is attached to a farm implement.
There are many types of farm implements that are used to till soil in preparation for seeding or planting. One such farm implement is a tandem disk.
A typical configuration of a tandem disk includes a front gang of disks proximate a front end of the tandem and a back gang of disks proximate a back end of the tandem disk. The front gang of disks are configured generally in a V-shaped pattern and the back gang of disks are configured in the inverse V-shaped pattern.
As the tandem disk is pulled through the field by a tractor, or other prime mover, the front gang of disks mulches debris on the surface and also tills the soil by forcing the soil transversely away from a plane in the direction of travel of the tractor and the tandem disk. The back gang of disks also mulch debris and tills the soil by forcing the soil transversely towards the plane of travel of the tractor and the tandem disk.
However, when the soil is moist or wet while being tilled with a tandem disk, the soil has a tendency of accumulating on a concave surface of the disks. As soil accumulates on the concave surface of the disk, the disk looses its effectiveness in penetrating the soil and mulching the debris.
To prevent soil from accumulating on the concave surface of the disk, static, rigid scrapers are typically positioned near the concave surface of the disk. However, the static, rigid scrapers have a tendency of bending or rotating away from the concave surface of the disk and thereby allow the wet soil to accumulate on the concave surface of the disk which adversely affects the ability of the disk to till the soil and mulch the debris. Further, the debris has a tendency of collecting between the static scraper and the disk which may prevent the disk from rotating.